onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Dokan Toppa
Not to be confused by Dokan, an interface more oriented towards ryou leadership. When a dojo is selected to be attacked, dojo toppa is initiated and all ryou members must attack and destroy that dojo in order to receive funds. Otherwise, the funds used to initiate the attack goes to the defending ryou instead. Interface Gathering When a Dojo Toppa begins, invitation can be sent out to all ryou members with the gather button, as well as sharing on WeChat. Several minutes are given to gather before Dojo Toppa begins as displayed on a countdown timer up top, and players enter the ryou realm. This ryou realm is returned to after different stages of the toppa, as well as if players exit the battle (due to forfeit, loss, etc.). In the gathering realm, all the entered players can be seen, and they can also be tapped on to see information. Once the realm is entered, it cannot be exited before the end of a toppa unless the player agrees to forfeit all rewards for that toppa. Ranking As defeating defenders gives rewards, the list of members can be expanded to show their rankings based on the merit they gained, as well as other information like how many times they assisted, and how many times they made attempts. At the end of the toppa, ryou members will greater merit get better rewards. Opposing Dojo Just like in the Dojo interface, information regarding the enemy's dojo can be seen. Prioritization Since dojo defenders are attacked randomly on a first come first serve basis, and have different titles, players have the option of choosing which kind of defender they would prefer to attack first, i.e. stronger players would prefer to attack stronger defenders for the better rewards, leaving weaker defenders to be taken care of by weaker members. Onmyoudou Since the realm cannot be exited, players have the shortcut to change their onmyouji and skills within it instead. Shikigami Records Likewise, the Soul of shikigami can be adjusted accessing the shortcut. Challenge Once the gathering time is over, the battle drums display the 2 attempts players have at attacking before losing all attempts for good. Starting the challenge begins the battling portion of a dojo toppa. Toppa The toppa is the battling portion, lasting 20 minutes. It has three stages, and there are breaks in between where more players can be called in. The kekkai toppa and dojo master portion allows players that have exhausted their attempts to also assist in other members' battles by spectating and tapping the encouragement button. Kekkai Toppa Battle preparation interface is entered, and the opposing player's name, frame, avatar, level, and title can be seen in addition to their onmyouji and shikigami. The number of defenders left undefeated are also shown. The kekkai toppa gives rewards on a kekkai basis, but first come first serve with individual shikigami. Two players can attack the same kekkai, and if one enters later when some shikigami are already dead, they don't have to face them anymore, if the later entrant wins, then the earlier attacker is deprived of getting the reward. Completing this portion gives additional time to attack dojo master. Dojo Master The dojo master has two defending setups. All ryou members attack the master at the same time, and whoever defeats both setups gets extra rewards. Defeating the dojo master, which is the final kekkai, means a successful toppa Guardian Beast A boss with high health, it does not have to be defeated for a successful toppa, but extra gold will be given if it does. Its health is shared across the ryou. Rewards scale to the amount of damage dealt to it in a 5 minute period, against 55 million maximum health. Skills Dark Divine Dragon= |-|Dark Hakuzousu= |-|Dark Panther= |-|Dark Peacock= Rewards Succeeding at a toppa is a source of revenue for the ryou. However, players also get gold, merit, and other rewards. Players are ineligible for rewards if they fail to achieve at least 5 merit in a dojo toppa.